Our objective is to improve existing techniques for the culture of hematopoietic cells in vitro. We shall concentrate on long-term cultures of human and mouse bone marrow and clonogenic assays of human T-lymphocyte subpopulations. We plan to use novel culture systems with physiologic substrates for cell attachment and perfusion systems which mimic those of intact animals.